


ТАЛАНТЫ ПОКЛОННИКОВ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. ТАЛАНТЫ ПОКЛОННИКОВ

Регина стояла у окна своего кабинета и, хмурясь, читала. В её руке покачивалась скреплённая пачка бумажных листов формата А4 — распечатка. Принтер на столе тихо гудел и из него выползал листок за листком. Эмма осторожно просунула нос в дверь:  
\- Можно?  
\- Входите, шериф.  
\- Вот мой отчёт.  
\- Положите, шериф, свою папку на стол, пожалуйста.  
Эмма положила свою папку сверху целой стопы похожих и её взгляд невольно задержался на листе распечатки валявшейся на столе — это был какой то текст. И совершенно точно не отчёт.     
\- Что это? - с любопытством поинтересовалась Эмма.  
Регина дочитала свой текст, бросила распечатку на стол. Принтер прекратил гудеть. Регина взяла в руки листки и скрепила.  
\- Наш Безумный Шляпник рассказывал тебе когда-нибудь о множественности Миров? Про то, что кроме наших Миров есть ещё множество других?  
Эмма кивнула:  
\- Он любит об этом поболтать. О своих путешествиях. Соблазняет девушек — бахвалится своими подвигами в иных реальностях. Поди проверь говорит он правду или заливает. Кажется я единственная с кем этот номер не проходит — я же вижу, когда мне нагло лгут…  
\- Оказывается, в одном из Миров, мы герои популярного сериала…  
\- Надеюсь, не мультипликационного? - фыркнула Эмма. - Это было бы как то слишком…  
\- Нет. Телевизионного. С живыми актёрами. И у него много поклонников. А среди них попадается предостаточно больших любителей писать фанфики…  
Эмма недоумённо нахмурилась. Регина вздохнула:  
\- Истории по мотивам увиденного или прочитанного. Герои книг, мультфильмов, фильмов… Пишут и про нас — про тебя, меня, моих и твоих родителей, Генри и всех остальных. Ну вот я и решила полюбопытствовать…  
\- Судя по выражению твоего лица — чтиво то ещё…  
Регина снова вздохнула:  
\- Не то слово… Сама почитай. Только лучше присядь.  
Эмма пожала плечами и послушно опустилась в кресло у стола для совещаний. Несколько минут прошло в молчании — только бумажные листки шуршали. Эмма погрузилась в чтение. Регина с интересом наблюдала как меняется выражение лица Свон — в самом начале недоумение, потом губы Эммы скривились в брезгливой и презрительной усмешке, глаза потемнели. Наконец, она отложила распечатку в сторону — брезгливо, как дохлую лягушку, которую переехала телега.  
\- Я столько не выпью… Чтобы даже вообразить подобное. Я с тобой?! - Регина сердито приподняла бровь («Кто на свете у нас тут всех милее?!») и Эмма поспешила пояснить. - Вообще с любой женщиной, я имела ввиду… Никогда не тянуло. Да и ты сама…  
Регина кивнула:  
\- Да. Какие то извращённые фантазии у этих самопальных писак. Долгое время мы с тобой были готовы убить друг друга и если бы не Генри… Народное творчество, блин.  
Эмма нахмурилась:  
\- Надеюсь Генри это не увидит. Даже случайно. Он же заходит в твой кабинет.  
Регина была искренне возмущена:  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Эта мерзость за порог моего кабинета не выйдет. И я сама избавлюсь от этих бумажек.  
Рядом с Эммой материализовалось жестяное ведёрко. Регина улыбнулась:  
\- Можешь сжечь свою распечатку сама.  
Эмма взяла тонкую тетрадку за краешек, сосредоточилась... и в жестяное ведро упало только несколько пеплинок. Регина посмотрела на Эмму с лёгким удивлением, даже уважительно:  
\- Растёшь…  
Эмма ухмыльнулась в ответ:  
\- Стараюсь. И у меня хороший учитель. То есть учительница. Я могу идти, госпожа мэр?  
Регина уже сидела за столом и разбирала бумаги:  
\- Идите. У меня работы непочатый край.  
И Эмма вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
….  
Кафе «У бабушки» было приличным заведением поэтому шериф была несколько удивлена услышав громовой хохот доносящийся из-за дверей. Эмма решительно толкнула створки и вошла. Лерой, Крюк, Шляпник. За одним столиком.  
\- Что тут у вас?  
Лерой смущённо попытался спрятать за спину несколько листков. Эмме бросился в глаза знакомый заголовок. Шляпник старался не смотреть Эмме в глаза. Киллиан выглядел так, словно его поймали на «горячем» и постарался придать своей пиратской роже серьёзное выражение но ехидная, глумливая его ухмылочка предательски выползала на лицо.  
\- Ясно… - Эмма прищурилась. - Но тут вроде не библиотека… Не читальный зал. И кажется я догадываюсь...  
Шляпник поднял голову:  
\- Ты это уже видела?  
\- Ознакомилась.  
Лампы под потолком замигали. Эмма так посмотрела на весёлую компанию, что у Крюка исчезла, наконец, глумливая усмешка с лица и он вжался в стенку. Шляпник постарался стать как можно незаметней, а Лерой побледнел. Эмма издала странное тихое шипение и подплыла поближе. Склонилась над столом — тут уже все отпрянули:  
\- Бывших Тёмных не бывает и если эту грязную писанину вдруг увидят мои родители… И (не дай бог!) Генри… Вы не скроетесь от меня даже в преисподней или в какой то иной реальности. Найду и выпотрошу одного за другим!  
Раздался знакомый смешок.  
\- Поосторожней, милочка. Со Тьмой не шутят.  
Эмма развернулась в воздухе. Она даже не заметила, что зависла над полом. Лампы вспыхивали и гасли в каком то дьявольском ритме. Бабушка и Руби застыли за прилавком. Бабушка сжимала в руках любимый арбалет.  Эмма уже почти рычала.  
\- Румпель! - тут она заметила, что и у локтя Румпельштильцхена лежит тонкая стопка листков. - И ты…?!  
Тёмный примиряюще поднял руки. Он не был испуган — единственный посетитель кафе, которого происходящее скорее забавляло.  
\- Спокойно, девочка. Пишут не только про тебя и Регину. Про меня и Белль тоже. Не будь такой ревнивой.  
\- И?  
Румпельштильцхен поморщился так, словно у него заныли все зубы разом.  
\- Сплошные сопли и слёзы… С сахарным сиропом.  
Эмма выдохнула:  
\- Ладно. Я вас всех предупредила.  
Шериф выплыла за дверь, по прежнему не касаясь пола, дверь закрылась за ней словно сама собой. Румпельштильцхен проводил Эмму задумчивым взглядом и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- В ней ещё осталось достаточно Тьмы… Недаром Спасительницу всё ещё призывает к себе Кинжал… Наша Эмма нарушает все магические законы — до неё Тёмный всегда был один. Мы не волки чтобы стаей бегать…  
Румпель поднялся крайне озабоченный и задумчивый и вышел за дверь вслед за Эммой. Но шериф уже исчезла из виду.  
  
….Регина засиделась с бумагами в кабинете до позднего вечера, проголодалась и остановив машину у кафе думала уже зайти как увидела, что внутри заведения начали ярко вспыхивать и медленно гаснуть лампы. Бывшую Злую Королеву пробрал озноб — она хорошо помнила как мигали лампы перед тем как… Миллс машинально потёрла ладонь — от зловещего знака остались почти незаметные тонкие белые линии на коже. Регина ждала — прошло всего несколько минут как двери распахнулись и на пороге появилась Эмма. Она взмахнула рукой и исчезла в фиолетовом вихре. Меньше чем через минуту, следом за ней на пороге возник хмурый Румпель. Он поёжился, натянул перчатки и отправился домой своим ходом. Регина не могла понять почему её, в тёплом салоне автомобиля, продолжает знобить, почти трясти. Потом поняла — глаза. Глаза Эммы. Это были глаза Тёмного...  
…  
Эмма не часто получала приглашения в гости от Регины. Точнее, почти никогда. Регина была не одна. Родители, Руби, гномы — все семеро. Генри. Все они расположились перед большим телевизором мэра. С классическими картонными вёдрами попкорна.  
\- Присаживайся, - Регина похлопала по ковру рядом с собой.  
\- Что будем смотреть? - Эмма плюхнулась на ковёр рядом с мэром. Та молча показала коробку. - Тот самый?  
\- Он, - подтвердила Регина. - Сейчас подойдёт наш доктор Хоппер и начнём.  
Регина заметно нервничала и Эмма только оставалось гадать чем это вызвано. Наконец, появился штатный психотерапевт Регины, Генри и прочих обитателей городка и телесеанс начался.  
  
\- Эта вертихвостка — я?! - прошептала, оскорблённая до глубины души, Руби. - Да мне в жизни в голову бы не пришло так одеться!  
  
\- Я помню — часы шли как… часы. Хотя идея интересная… - вынуждена была согласиться с замыслом сценаристов Эмма.  
  
Регина покачала головой:  
\- И как я сама не додумалась? Такой отличный символ...  
  
\- Я тоньше в талии! И симпатичней. И моложе в конце концов! - Регина была крайне недовольна увиденным. - И что они понимают в работе мэра? Если бы я уже не была Злой Королевой то точно бы озверела! От  одной только бюрократии и гор бумаг…  
  
\- Это я?! - Белоснежка смотрела на себя экранную открыв рот от удивления. - Вот эта вот — мелкая, с тоненьким ручками-ножками?! Будь я такой — меч бы просто не подняла… А латы?! Она бы рукой бы не смогла нормально двинуть, в локте согнуть  — куда уж драться… И откуда у меня, живущей в лесу, такой цвет лица и макияж? Я что прихватила с собой в чащу косметичку? И волосы — с такой копной… Они вечно бы цеплялись за ветви, путались бы в них. И никакой шлем не налезет. А мыть такую голову… Плюс паразиты.  
  
\- Хорошо помню какой ты была тогда… - поддержал жену Прекрасный. - Я в тебе и женщину признал не сразу — парень и есть парень. Широкие плечи, отличное владение оружием, прекрасный наездник, а кто ты на самом деле узнал не сразу и случайно.  
  
Снежка смущённо покраснела — Эмма не стала спрашивать почему — видно папаня совершил своё открытие при весьма пикантных обстоятельствах. В присутствии Генри уточнять не стоило при каких.  
  
Видеосеансы стали регулярными. Стали подтягиваться и другие «киногерои». У Бабушки тоже нашлось, что сказать о своём экранном образе. Крюк нашёл своего героя излишне слащавым. Румпель обозвал своё воплощение кривлякой. Эмма заметила, что Регина стала заметно спокойнее, расслабилась.  
  
Ближе к полуночи гости разошлись. Генри сморило в гостиной прямо на диване. Эмма пошла на кухню помогать Миллс привести всё в порядок после гостей.  
\- Ты была всё время какой то напряжённой. Что такое? - поинтересовалась Эмма.  
\- Я была слегка напугана…  
\- Чем?! Чем можно напугать Злую Королеву и мэра волшебного города?  
Регина поправила волосы.  
\- Тем, что мы может быть всего лишь чья то иллюзия, мечта, выдумка. Сценарий. Что всё, что мы не делаем, творим, это всё по воле и прихоти, капризу какого то писаки из иного Мира. Но изображённое в телесериале сильно отличалось от нашей реальности, реальных событий — часы на башне, люди отсюда уезжали — ненадолго но всё-таки… Детей отправляли в колледж, многие  работали в соседних городках, ездили в отпуск, бывали в командировках. Мы бы просто не смогли существовать в полной изоляции! Но всегда возвращались. Город держал их на привязи и не отпускал от себя надолго. Всех — включая меня. И Снежка никогда не была учительницей — она и сейчас мой заместитель. Должна же я была за ней приглядывать… И если честно - без неё как без рук.  
Эмма была во многом согласна с мэром:  
\- Я ещё та оторва была… А в сериале так просто почти ангелочек. Невинная овечка. - Эмма осторожно потрепала Генри по белобрысой голове.  - Посмотрим, что они ещё напридумывают…  
  
Регина протянула Эмме картонный прямоугольник.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Визитка доктора Хоппера. Так, в качестве напоминалки. Я видела тебя у кафе. Думаешь, после стольких лет обучения у Румпельштильцхена, это я то не узнаю Тёмного? Тьма никуда не ушла из тебя, Эмма. Во всяком случае если и ушла то далеко не вся. Но её можно и нужно держать в узде. Для безопасности тебя самой и остальных.  
  
Эмма засунула кусочек картона в карман, - Спасибо. - И обняла Регину.  
  
Та, с лёгкой улыбкой, отстранилась от Свон.  
  
\- Хочешь воплотить в реальность написанное? Но я делаю это — помогаю тебе отнюдь не ради тебя самой, а ради нашего Генри. Ради его душевного спокойствия. Ему не очень понравилась Тёмная Свон, знаешь ли…  
  
Эмма хихикнула, снова обняла Регину и чмокнула в щёку. Скрипнула входная дверь. Эмма  попрощалась и ушла — на этот раз обошлось без фиолетового дыма. Регина задумчиво улыбнулась каким то своим мыслям, потёрла щёку, склонилась над Генри и укрыла его одеялом.


	2. СТУКАЧ

Регина подняла воротник пальто. На улице было довольно холодно. Наконец, Эмма появилась на пороге.  
\- Когда ты сказала, что это не телефонный разговор я думала, что мы поговорим в моём кабинете, а не здесь, на ветру. Тут довольно зябко. И в моём кабинете нет лишних ушей.  
  
Регина нахохлилась и поглубже спрятала руки в карманы.  
\- В чём я сильно сомневаюсь…  
  
Эмма нахмурилась:  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Регина вздохнула. Она не любила объяснять то, что ей самой казалось очевидным:  
\- Сериал про нашу жизнь это, конечно, забавно и смешно. Поначалу. А потом ты начинаешь задумываться — откуда? Откуда им это известно? Некоторые немаловажные детали — приватные разговоры, например. Это не плод фантазии сценариста. Хотя я ещё не готова в этом кому-либо признаться. Я помню иные из них — с Голдом. Или с твоим отцом. Когда рядом не было ни лишних ушей ни   глаз… Он тоже вспомнил один наш разговор, который был воспроизведён почти дословно, и был заметно удивлён.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать…?  
  
Регина кивнула:  
\- Именно.  
  
Миллс достала из кармана небольшую коробку.  
\- Знакомо?  
  
\- Да. Приходилось использовать на прежней работе.  Хочешь сказать, что и у меня в кабинете?  
  
\- Да. Скорее всего у Румпеля в лавке. «У бабушки» - обязательно. Мой кабинет. Стоит проверить все основные точки где происходило действие. Включая склеп.  
  
___________  
  
...- Какие гости в моей скромной лавчонке? Сама госпожа мэр и наш тёмный шериф.   
  
Миллс молча достала из кармана блокнот и продемонстрировала Голду: «Трепись о чём угодно. Мы тут по делу. Но только не про то, что мы будем сейчас делать!».   
  
Румпельштильцхен только удивлённо приподнял брови но не стал расспрашивать.  
\- Так чем я обязан вашему визиту ко мне, прекрасные дамы?  
  
\- Помимо прочего ты ещё и дедушка Генри. Он соскучился. По тебе и главным образом по лавке.  
  
Румпель криво усмехнулся — он не обольщался на эту тему. Что внук вдруг полюбил деда всем сердцем. Миллс продолжала строчить. «Что то есть. Но мне нужна стремянка.» Румпель насмешливо хмыкнул но требуемое из подсобки приволок.   
  
...Примерно минут через пятнадцать в коробочке лежало несколько «жучков». Румпель покачал головой.  
\- Умно. И никакой магии, которую я мог бы учуять. И кто этот, охочий до чужих секретов, тип?  
  
В глазах у Голда плеснула плохо сдерживаемая ярость. Эмма ответила Тёмному совершенно спокойно, глядя прямо в глаза «свёкру»:  
\- Когда мы его найдём я сообщу.  
  
Регина и Эмма вышли из лавки. Регина удивлённо покосилась на спутницу.  
\- Сообщишь? Голд же просто вырвет ему сердце. И не поморщится.  
  
Эмма усмехнулась и её усмешку нельзя было назвать тёплой и доброй.  
\- Ему придётся встать в очередь. Причём за мной. Поехали?  
  
\- Вначале проверь свой автомобиль.  
  
Парочка «жучков» нашлось за обшивкой.   
\- «Жучки» в «жучке». Ирония судьбы, - ехидно отметила Регина.  
  
Кафе «У бабушки» дало обильный урожай — всё-таки там собирались дружные компании и мололи языками без продыху и в своё удовольствие — в том числе перемывали косточки Миллс. Кабинет Эммы, дом Регины, её кабинет, склеп… На поиски ушёл весь день. Регина утомлённо откинулась назад и прикрыла глаза.   
\- И кто это может быть? Есть идеи?  
  
Эмма тронула автомобиль с места:  
\- Есть. Едем.  
  
...- Я вспомнила твою подзорную трубу. И то, что в последнее время ты начал шиковать. Неплохо платят?  
  
Джефферсон старался не смотреть в глаза двум разъярённым колдуньям.  
\- Я неофициально. Поэтому… Не так много.   
  
\- Ты продал нас с потрохами! - прошипела Регина.  
  
\- Где твои записи? - ласково улыбнулась Эмма. Повеяло ледяным холодом. - Ты знаешь как это называется? Вмешательство в личную жизнь. Уголовное преступление.  
  
\- Я ничего плохого не сделал! = запротестовал Шляпник. - Подумаешь…  
  
\- Откуда я знаю как ты собирался использовать полученную информацию? -  сухо заметила Эмма. - Может быть для шантажа? Пошли.  
  
...- Это всё? - спросила Эмма у, повесившего голову, Джефферсона. Несколько больших картонных коробок стояло на полу у входной двери.  
  
\- Всё, - угрюмо буркнул Шляпник.   
__________  
  
...- Нам только остроконечных шляп хватает, - Эмма оглядела их компанию — она, Регина и Снежка. - А так — просто настоящие ведьмы из «Макбета».   
  
\- Пожалуйста, - хмыкнула Регина. Шляпа съехала Снежке на глаза. - Извини.  
  
Из котла поднялся небольшой вихрь пламени. В него и полетели диски и аппаратура изъятая у Джефферсона.   
\- И откуда эти бедняги будут черпать вдохновение?  
\- Фанфики пусть почитают, - ответила Эмме Регина. - Это всё? Ничего не осталось?  
\- Да. И в этом Мире и в остальных. Я тоже умею делать шляпы…  
….  
Месяца два Джефферсон почти не показывал носа на улицу. Одно время его ненавидели даже больше чем Злую Королеву. Неизвестно, на какие и чьи секреты обменял Джефферсон свою жизнь но нанеся пару визитов к Шляпнику в дом Румпельштильцхен остался удовлетворён услышанным. Зато у пары должников Голда жизнь несколько усложнилась...   
  



	3. ЗА ЛАНЧЕМ

Во время ланча Эмма так задумчиво и изучающе уставилась на Регину, что та не выдержала:  
\- Что такое, шериф? Ты так на меня смотришь — словно фермер на свинью - «А не пора ли пустить её на колбасу?»  
Эмма прыснула. И немного помявшись как можно тише спросила:  
\- Почему всё-таки они думают, что мы могли бы стать парочкой?  
Регина презрительно фыркнула.  
\- Богатая фантазия. Мы с тобой даже не самые близкие подруги если уж на то пошло. Не говоря уже о чём то большем… Ты знаешь сколько мне лет?  
Эмма неопределённо пожала плечами:  
\- Немногим больше чем мне…  
Регина поморщилась:  
\- Не подлизывайся. Много больше. Я тебе в бабушки гожусь. Не говоря уже о том, что, несмотря на то, что ты родилась в нашем мире, выросла то в другом. Мы с тобой из разных миров. Во всех смыслах.  
Некоторое время подруги продолжали молча жевать. Регина первой нарушила затянувшееся молчание.  
\- С кем у меня и могло что-то быть — так это со Снежкой, твоей матерью, - Регина хихикнула глядя в глаза немного опешившей Эмме. - Я немногим её старше, у нас общая история. Она может понять меня как никто. Я Королева, она Принцесса.  
\- Можно сказать, что у меня тоже королевское воспитание, - ехидно заметила Свон. - Меня воспитывала Снежная Королева. Мы были довольно близки и она хотела сделать из меня свою сестру.  
\- Нашла чем гордиться! - насмешливо фыркнула Регина и грустно вздохнула. - Какой ты, в сущности, ещё ребёнок, Свон…  
Эмма сказала неожиданно серьёзно:  
\- А вдруг среди этих сочинителей фанфиков окажется кто-то достаточно могущественный и изменит нашу судьбу?  
Регину даже передёрнуло.  
\- Сплюнь. Я предпочитаю мужчин.  
Эмма подпёрла кулаком щёку.  
\- Я тоже… А жаль — ты симпатичная…  
Регина, которая как раз сделала глоток из своей чашки, чуть не поперхнулась. 


	4. MX

\- Мы проведём это Рождество как обычно в узком семейном кругу…  
\- Ты и Генри?  
\- Не только. Теперь ещё с ними буду и я, - Зелина держала на руках дочь и раскачивала перед её носом сверкающую ёлочную игрушку. Робин, блестящими от восторга, глазами заворожённо таращилась на ярко-зелёный шарик и тянула к нему ручки. - Красивая, да? - проворковала Зелина, поцеловала малышку в лобик и ушла. Эмма грустно посмотрела им вслед.  
\- Прости…  
\- За что? - нахмурилась Регина.  
\- Из-за меня ты теперь не с ним… Я должна была пойти туда одна…  
Регина сердито уставилась на Эмму.  
\- Входи. Или так и собираешься топтаться на пороге?  
\- Спасибо.  
Регина захлопнула дверь.  
\- И что дальше, Мисс Свон? Город лишился бы Спасителя на долгое время если не навсегда. Ты думаешь смогла бы справиться с Гадесом в одиночку? Да и пришлось бы встретиться не только с ним одним. С моей мамой, например. А твоя старая «приятельница» Круэлла? Как она была бы рада встречи с близкой знакомой… Питер Пен тоже ничего не забыл, - Регина неожиданно ухмыльнулась. - Это я и Голд опасались встретиться там со старыми врагами… Но многие из тех, кого мы убили оказались в лучшем мире и мы как то подзабыли, что у тебя тоже немало недоброжелателей и они злопамятны и мстительны, а значит застряли между Мирами…  
Эмма вздохнула. Она сидела у Регины на кухне и наблюдала как Миллс, не прекращая говорить, яростно раскатывает тесто.  
\- Но я поверила Гадесу… Это я то, которая чует ложь за версту…  
Регина сдула со лба прядь, которая лезла в глаза и приостановилась, чтобы перевести дух.  
\- Он всё-таки какой-никакой но бог и на лжи ни одну собаку съел. Он и меня обманул.  
\- А меня использовал.  
Зелина. С Робин на руках.  
\- Он тебя действительно любил, - возразила Эмма.  
Зелина грустно улыбнулась:  
\- Власть и силу он любил много больше… Это была настоящая страсть. Тьма страшная сила — сама знаешь. Наш Тёмный ради власти и силы, ради могущества предал любимого сына, обманывал любимую жену… Его слабость — Кинжал…  
\- Я до сих пор слышу его зов, - вздохнула Эмма. - Тихий шёпот…Особенно по ночам. Даже просыпаюсь посреди ночи и долго не могу снова заснуть...  
Регина озабоченно нахмурилась.  
\- Я тебе не раз говорила — Тьма неохотно отпускает и цепко держит. Ты должна быть очень осторожна.  
Зелина улыбнулась своей прежней,  улыбкой Злой Ведьмы.  
\- Добро пожаловать в клуб. Или ты думала — перестала быть Тёмной и всё? Нам Тьма тоже шепчет постоянно — и днём и ночью. Это тот соблазн с которым нам придётся бороться до конца своих дней. И, судя по всему, и за чертой.  
Регина поставила противень в духовку и решила подвести черту.  
\- Тут нет никакой твоей вины. Если бы ты отправилась в Подземный Мир одна то очень скоро мы все к тебе бы присоединились. Нашли бы способ. И Робин погиб как герой. Как и твой Нил. Спасая всех нас. Они погибли не зря. Не вини себя… Я тоже виновата — может быть если бы я решилась тогда зайти в тот трактир всё бы пошло по другому...  
Регина снова взялась за тесто. Зелина ушла укладывать дочку — малышка начала сонно жмурить глазки и зевать.  
\- И как ты встречала Рождество до Сторибрука, Мисс Свон?  
\- Никак. В приёмных семьях вместе со всеми но в приютах… Это семейный праздник и я не хотела чтобы мне, в очередной раз, напоминали, что я снова одна на всём белом свете. Одно Рождество встретила беременной и в тюрьме. А когда стала тем кем стала — начала разыскивать людей — часто работала и в Рождество, и в Новый Год…  
Миллс грустно покачала головой.  
\- И в это Рождество вам придётся поработать, шериф. Тут живёт беспокойный народ — Лерой опять напьётся, кто-то из ребят Робина захочет «поработать» в эту ночь, освежить навыки пока все празднуют…  
Эмма улыбнулась:  
\- Всё как всегда... И папа опять присоединится ко мне во время патрулирования… И ты, Регина, тоже всегда только с Генри?  
Миллс улыбнулась. Но как-то невесело.  
\- Даже когда я была просто мэром и местные жители ничего не помнили о своей прежней жизни в Зачарованном Лесу всё равно сторонились меня. Инстинктивно, наверное. Всё было очень формально. А дома — только я и Генри. Искренне поздравляла меня только Бабушка, а остальные смотрели волком. Извини за каламбур.  
  
Эмма задумчиво улыбнулась каким то своим мыслям, пот ом подошла к Регине, обняла её и поцеловала в щёку.  
\- С Рождеством…  
Регина застыла опустив, испачканные мукой, руки.  
\- С Рождеством… Только не надо меня жалеть. Я заслужила к себе такое отношение — сама виновата…  
\- И почему всё лучшее всегда достаётся только тебе, сестричка?! - Зелина широко улыбаясь стояла в дверях кухни. Эмма обняла отставную Злую Ведьму и тоже поцеловала её в щёку.  
\- С Рождеством и тебя, Зелина…  
\- Теперь я понимаю каким Гадес был идиотом — променять тихое семейное счастье на силу и власть…  
Эмма хихикнула. Зелина и Регина с интересом на неё уставились. Эмма поспешила объяснить:  
\- У Генри две любящие мамы, а если бы у Гадеса хватило ума понять, что на самом деле важнее — у твоей дочки было бы два папы… Я просто представила на минутку как Робин и Гадес спорят по поводу в какой колледж отдавать дочь… Ладно, я пойду. Пока.  
  
Эмма торопливо ушла. Погрустневшая Зелина уткнулась носом в плечо младшей сестры.  
\- Действительно обхохочешься… Не везёт нам с тобой с мужиками…  
Регина продолжила раскатывать тесто.  
\- Не судьба… Ты лучше помоги, сестрёнка, чем болтать. Но у тебя теперь есть желание, которое можно загадать — разве не так?  
\- Ага. Простое бабское счастье, блин… Мы колдуньи или нет?  
Регина строго посмотрела на старшую сестру.  
\- За всё приходится платить. Не забывай.  
\- Я помню…  
  
____________  
  
\- Мистер Кевин Джонсон?  
Невысокий крепкий толстячок потёр лысину.  
\- Вы по мою душу, Мисс Свон?  
\- Откуда, чёрт возьми…  
\- И кто меня разыскивает НА ЭТОТ РАЗ?  
\- НА ЭТОТ РАЗ?!  
Эмма достала из сумочки фотографию. Разговор происходил на лестнице у дверей в квартиру — многоквартирный дом. Все готовились к Рождеству. Мимо пробегали весёлые людис пакетами и свёртками, хлопали двери, вкусно пахло выпечкой…  
\- Они меня помнят. Бывают проколы…  
\- Проколы?! Сколько у вас семей, мистер Джонсон?  
\- А вы им сейчас позвоните. И спросите к телефону… мистера Кевина Джонсона.  
Эмма возмущённо уставилась на толстячка но тот не шутил.  
\- Да…? Папа, тебя к телефону!  
\- Папа?!  
Голос был тот же. Эмма ошарашенно уставилась на Кевина.  
\- Как такое может быть?!  
\- Вы мне не поверите.  
\- Ну вы уж постарайтесь…  
\- Вообщем… Я Дух Рождества. В некотором роде. Они ничего потом не вспомнят — только будут чувствовать, что это Рождество было просто сказочно прекрасным… Но некоторые меня таки помнят — и пытаются найти… Бывает...  
Эмма фыркнула.  
\- Что то я вас не припоминаю…  
Толстячок вздохнул.  
\- Ты от меня отгородилась. Просто таки бронёй… Не пробьёшься. Но когда у тебя появится своя семья… Родители, ребёнок...  
\- Когда?! Я их найду?!  
\- Извини, мне пора.  
  
...Свон открыла глаза. Она сидела в своём канареечно-жёлтом жуке. На крыше автомобиля уже выросла шапочка снега.  
\- Что я тут, чёрт подери, делаю?!  
  
\- Нет, Свон. На сегодня ничего. Никаких заданий для тебя. С Рождеством!  
Эмма проверила — действительно — в сумке не было никаких папок. И что она тогда делает здесь, у этого дома. Мотор «жука» послушно зафырчал.  
  
________________  
  
\- С Рождеством, мама! - Генри обнял Регину. - И тебя с Рождеством, мама! - Генри обнял Эмму. Зелина хихикнула. У неё на руках сидела маленькая Робин в зелёном костюмчике эльфа. - С Рождеством, тётя!  
Регина решила изобразить строгого мэра.  
\- Как дела в городе, Мисс Свон?  
\- Всё в порядке. Папа пока подежурит, а я только поздравить и назад...  
Регина улыбнулась.  
\- Ну я так тебя просто не отпущу, Эмма…  
Эмма пыталась протестовать но тщётно. Тем более, что она не могла отказать Генри.  
  
\- Ну как у нас дела?  
Дэвид улыбнулся.  
\- В городе на удивление тихо. Мы могли бы спокойно остаться дома и праздновать. Иди, Эмма, а пока подежурю. А то мама и Нил там одни...  
Эмма пыталась протестовать но с Дэвидом было бесполезно спорить.  
\- Ладно. Но если что — звони. И не сильно геройствуй.  
\- Я всё же Прекрасный Принц, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид.  
\- А у меня воровской опыт, - ухмыльнулась в ответ Эмма. - Самое время для выхода на дело — все по домам, улицы пустынны…  
\- Ладно… Позвоню.  
  
\- Посиди с нами, - улыбнулась Снежка. - Это всё-таки семейный праздник.  
\- Ладно, - согласилась Эмма. - Посижу. А потом вернусь к папе — а то нехорошо как-то…  
На пороге появился улыбающийся Дэвид. Эмма наоборот — нахмурилась.  
\- Ты оставил город без охраны? Я тогда пойду…  
\- Сиди. Я же сказал — всё тихо. Кажется весь город собрался в трактире у бабушки и вокруг, на площади. В том числе и Лерой. И вся бывшая банда Робина. Так что главный городской дебошир и скандалист, а также главная воровская банда Зачарованного Леса празднуют со всеми и на удивление хорошо себя ведут.  
  
\- Не ждали? - на пороге появилась улыбающаяся Регина с пёстрыми и яркими коробками в руках. За ней маячила, немного смущённая, Зелина с Робин в коляске. И радостный Генри.  
\- С Рождеством бабушка и дедушка!  
  
...- Господи… Моя голова...- Эмма сидела в трактире у Бабушки и буквально вцепилась в чашку с кофе, которая появилась перед ней как по волшебству. Только у этого волшебства было имя — Руби. Сегодня она тоже была зеленоватого оттенка — хотя до Зелины ей было ещё очень далеко.    
Эмма, Регина, Зелина и Снежка с Прекрасным присоединились к прочим праздновавшим на площади. И сейчас, когда время подбиралась к полудню, некоторые жители Сторибрука оказались способны выползти на улицу и добраться до трактира…  
  
\- Ну как, Эмма? - Джонсон приземлился на стул рядом. Он был единственный, кто выглядел бодрым и очень довольным собой. - Ты довольна?  
\- Я буду очень довольна жизнью и общим положением дел, когда у меня перестанет болеть голова, - пробурчала Эмма. - И чем я должна быть довольна?  
\- Тогда, тебе не с кем было праздновать, а теперь…  
\- Твоя работа? - прищурилась Эмма.  
\- Что именно? Что конкретно ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- В городе было на удивление тихо.  
\- Ну да. Хотя у некоторых были воистину наполеоновские планы на этот вечер и ночь… Но они благополучно сорвались. Имущество граждан Сторибрука осталось цело. И ты смогла спокойно отпраздновать Рождество с семьёй и остальными. И даже Лерой может быть иногда душкой... Я думаю подзадержаться в вашем милом городке.  
\- Что?!  
\- Не беспокойся. Ты забудешь и этот наш разговор. Будешь думать, что я и моя лавка тут были всегда.  
  
Эмма заказала вторую чашку кофе. Голова стала вести себя более прилично.  
\- Надо бы заглянуть в участок. Не верю, что весь город вёл себя настолько прилично...  
  
  
  
  



	5. ГОДОВЩИНА

\- Что вам, Мисс Свон? - Регина выглядела неважно — встрёпанная и слегка… помятая.- Я же просила меня не беспокоить в ЭТОТ день…  
\- Генри…  
\- Что с Генри? - Регина настороженно уставилось в лицо Свон.  
\- Ничего. Он тревожится за тебя. Говорит, что ты какая то странная…  
Регина морщится. В руке покачивается бутылка пива. И она была явно не первой.  
\- Со мной всё нормально…  
Эмма смотрит на Миллс с невесёлой усмешкой.  
\- Вижу… Так что с тобой такое?  
Регина знает, что Свон не отстанет, а Эмма знает, что отставная Злая Королева похорохорится и сдастся. Поэтому не удивляется, когда Миллс отходит в сторону.  
\- Входи…  
Работает телевизор. Салфетки. Пустые бутылки. Эмме знаком этот «натюрморт» - сама периодически такой устраивала. До того, как на её пороге появился Генри. Со своими, как она тогда думала, безумными фантазиями...  
\- Что «празднуем»? - Эмма произносит это с лёгким сарказмом. На праздник это мало похоже.  
\- Годовщина… - Регина делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка.  
Мэр опускается на диван. Эмма плюхается в кресло. И вопросительно смотрит — ждёт продолжения.  
\- Дэниэл… - Регина произносит это нехотя, через силу. Она не плачет — всё уже выплакала. И давно.  
\- Твой…  
\- Да. Моя первая любовь. Ему моя мать вырвала из груди сердце. И раздавила. Прямо у меня на глазах. Но она убила не только его. Получается, что часть меня тоже умерла. Робин спасал меня, мою жизнь. И погиб как герой, а Дэниэл просто стоял у Коры на пути. И она раздавила его как букашку. Мимоходом. Мы все — я, Дэниэл, мой отец — были просто пешками в её игре или досадной помехой. Её ступеньками на пути к власти или преградой на этом пути... И если бы ей не удалось сломать меня, подчинить — может быть и меня ждала бы та же участь. И тогда… - Регина делает ещё глоток и её губы кривит злая усмешка. - Тогда сбылись бы мечты Зелины — она стала бы Королевой… И Кора следовала бы за ней как тень — направляла, подсказывала бы… Как ты сказала тогда про Кору - «та ещё штучка»?  
Эмма молча кивает. Кора оказалась первой, кто столкнулась со Светлой магией Эммы — Свон машинально потёрла грудь. Кора пыталась и ей вырвать сердце из груди… Регина невесело улыбается.  
\- Чего я не ожидала от твоей матери, Эмма, так это такого изощрённого коварства — в стиле самой Коры. Она ей словно вернула старый должок — за убийство матери, Евы, твоей бабушки. Кора отравила Еву, а Белоснежка отравила сердце Коры… Зло, какое мы бы не совершили, возвращается к нам…  
Эмма делает большой глоток из своей бутылки, которую Регина ей протянула.  
\- Мои родители тоже не святые. И я сама… Так что нам всем платить по счёту…  
Регина на это только презрительно фыркает:  
\- Ограбила пару магазинчиков? Убила эту дурищу Круэллу?  
Эмма примирительно похлопывает мэра по руке.  
\- Кора, несмотря ни на что, отправилась в лучший мир...  
Регина высасывает из бутылки последние капли.  
\- Мне было больно — я причиняла боль другим потому что это было невыносимо видеть как они радуются, веселятся, а я… Корчусь от невыносимой боли. Я хотела быть счастлива!  
\- Из-за меня погиб хороший человек… Из-за моего дурацкого упрямства… - Эмма откинулась на спинку кресла и уставилась на люстру. - Я потому и стала той кем стала — искупала вину перед ней. Заняла её место. И первым делом отыскала её дочь… Рассказала той о матери. Слабое утешение но хоть что-то… Ты причиняла боль другим — и к тебе вернулась боль. Ты захотела сделать счастливым Генри - и стала немного счастливей сама…  
\- Пока он не получил от Мэри Маргарет ту книгу. И не решил разыскать тебя.  
Эмма вздохнула и сделала ещё глоток.  
\- Судьба, блин…  
\- Как там Киллиан? - Регина поднялась и отправилась ещё за пивом к холодильнику.  
\- Он заскучал. Его команда совсем расклеилась. Короче он скоро отплывает. Тут ему ещё Ариэль напела в уши, что Чёрная Борода совсем обнаглел и во всеуслышание заявил, что прославленный Капитан Крюк окончательно превратился в труса, сухопутную крысу и прячется за женские юбки и забыл где у собственного корабля нос, а где корма… Киллиан вскипел и объявил, что послезавтра они уходят в море. Вся команда в восторге кроме Мистера Сми. Он то вполне доволен жизнью в Сторибруке...  
\- Ну хоть кто-то доволен…  
Эмма удивлённо посмотрела на Регину.  
\- По мне так Сторибрук очень милый городок. Ни химер, ни огров. И зачем мои родители меня «спасали»? Думаю, что Проклятие я бы всё равно сняла — раз уж мне было суждено это сделать…  
Регина вздохнула.  
\- Я же тут проторчала почти тридцать лет практически безвылазно!  
Эмма улыбнулась.  
\- Хочешь вместе куда-нибудь съездим? В Бостон. Или Нью-Йорк. В Париж. Я ни разу не была в Париже. И в Лондоне.  
Регина посмотрела на Свон почти сердито.  
\- Вот жалеть меня не надо. В чём я меньше всего нуждаюсь так это в вашей жалости.  
Эмма молча обняла подругу и поцеловала в щёку.  
\- Мы с тобой обе страдаем от одиночества. Обеих предавали. Мы обе теряли любимых. И нам обеим нужна жилетка чтобы поплакаться — не только нашему Доктору Хопперу отдуваться же! И я не так болтлива как моя мать…  
Регина ухмыльнулась.  
\- Свои секреты Белоснежка хранить умеет…  
\- Это точно…  
Миллс с ехидной улыбкой посмотрела Свон в глаза и поцеловала Эмму В губы.  
\- Что это было?  
Регина улыбнулась.  
\- Мне стало интересно — о чём они все так много пишут?  
\- Ну и как?  
\- Совсем неплохо…  
Эмма широко улыбнулась глядя Регине в глаза.  
\- Никогда не целовала Королев… А вы неплохо целуетесь, Ваше Величество…

...- Что ты тут делаешь? - Генри удивлённо уставился на Эмму.  
\- Завтракаю, - ответила сыну Свон, лукаво посмотрела на Регину и обе захихикали как невоспитанные кикиморы. Генри, недоумевая, переводил взгляд с одной своей мамы на другую и обратно.  
\- Бабушка волновалась, - проворчал Генри усаживаясь за стол.  
Эмма рассмеялась.  
\- Я уже взрослая девочка. Ей не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Генри, надеюсь ты не будешь против если обе твои мамы будут жить вместе? - Эмма ошарашенно уставилась на Регину. Генри был тоже в шоке.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Там маленький Нил и стало довольно тесно и шумно… А мне одиноко и неуютно в таком большом доме…  
\- Я не против.  
Генри с подозрением посмотрел на своих мам но промолчал. Если они до сих пор считают, что он маленький…

\- Ты… что?! - Мэри Маргарет застыла с открытым ртом. - Ты с кем?!  
\- С Региной, - спокойно ответила Эмма матери. - У нас много общего. Помимо Генри. Она мне близкий по духу человек.  
\- Она Злая Королева!!!  
\- Бывшая. В отставке.  
Белоснежка буквально зарычала сжав кулаки.  
\- Я уже взрослая, мама. Запретить ты мне можешь…  
Снежка уселась на кровать.  
\- Поверить не могу…  
\- Привыкнешь. И я, между прочим, тоже мало похожу на диснеевскую принцессу. Убивала, крала, отсидела срок.  
Снежка кивнула.  
\- Мои гены. Ладно, я сама поговорю с Региной...


	6. БАБУШКА ЗАБОЛЕЛА!

НУ И НОВОСТЬ!

 

\- Что?! Регина?!

 

Мэри Маргарет была с утра необычно сумрачна и чем-то озабочена. Она встала даже раньше чем обычно и торопливо выпив одну единственную чашку кофе и приготовив завтрак для всех, сама была уже одета и направлялась к выходу. 

 

\- Да. Регина. Уж поверь — я в гораздо большем шоке чем ты. Я её знаю много лет и чтобы наш мэр и Злая Королева подхватила за все эти годы хотя бы лёгкий насморк…

Эмма, даже не донесла вилку до рта. Она сейчас напоминала не живого человека, а классическую пин-ап блондинку (только одетую) — из тех, чьи изображения украшали фюзеляжи самолётов и стены солдатских казарм во Вторую мировую — широко распахнутые зелёные глаза, рот нараспашку, удивлённо задранные, под самую линию волос брови, и растерянно хлопающие ресницы. 

 

Наконец, Эмме удалось справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

\- Ну да, она же была твоей мачехой, а потом вы долго пытались убить друг друга…

\- Именно, - Мэри Маргарет подхватила сумочку. - Я пойду — накормлю внука и соберу его в школу, а потом на работу — пока Регина на больничном я за мэра. Увидимся.

\- Пока, госпожа мэр.

 

...Эмма никак не могла сосредоточиться. Наконец, она решительно поднялась из кресла. Дэвид поднял глаза от бумаг.

\- Куда это ты собралась?

\- Подежуришь пока без меня? Я…

Дэвид понимающе кивнул.

\- Ты к ней?

Эмма застегнула куртку — на улице было довольно ветрено.

\- Да. Она мама Генри. И моя бабушка, если уж на то пошло. Если что срочное — звони.

 

СПАСАТЬ!

 

\- Фто случилось, фериф? У фас фто-то срочное? Сейчас Снефка за мэра — все вопросы к ней. И я просила её не трепаться… - Регина закатила глаза. - Господи, как я могла забыть с кем имею дело?!

Свон понимающе кивнула. «Зато СВОИ секреты Снежка умеет хранить очень хорошо...» Эмме ещё не приходилось видеть Регину такой — в пижаме с Микки-Маусами, взъерошенная, не накрашенная, закуталась в плед, трогательные пушистые розовые тапочки. И определённо больна — красные, слезящиеся глаза, нос тоже покраснел и распух, в кулаке бумажная салфетка.

\- Не стой на ветру, - Эмма решительно взяла Регину под руку и прошла с ней в дом. Госпожа мэр не сильно сопротивлялась. - Просто решила тебя проведать. Ты тут совсем одна.

\- И офтавили уфасток и весь город без присмотра!?

\- Вообще то там Дэвид. И он, если что, позвонит, - Эмма улыбнулась. - На самом деле я должна была взять с собой корзинку с пирожками, горшочек с маслицем и заодно позаимствовать у Руби её накидку…

\- Фто фы несёте, Мисс Свон? - нахмурилась Регина. Потом до неё дошло. - А фспомнили, что я ещё и мачеха Снежки и вроде как твоя бабушка? Фмешно.

\- Но как выяснилось в реальности всё было совсем не так как в моих детских книжках…

В гостиной было сумрачно. Тихо шелестел телевизор. Судя по всему Эмма подняла Миллс с дивана перед телевизором — на журнальном столике стояла пара коробок с влажными салфетками. Несколько смятых в комок салфеток валялось на полу. 

 

Эмма вздохнула.

\- Настоящая холостяцкая берлога… Вы что-нибудь сегодня ели, госпожа мэр? Мама тебя накормила?

 

Она усадила Миллс на диван и поплотней укутала в плед. Регина шумно высморкалась.

\- Я выпила пару чашек кофе и попвосила Мэри Маргарет держаться от меня подальше — ещё не хватало стобы и она свалилась с гриппом — на ней сейчас мэрия и маленький ребёнок…

\- Этого маловато будет. Ладно, я к Бабушке. Принесу что-нибудь, а ты пока приляг - отдохни.

 

\- Регина, что? - Бабушка была удивлена не меньше самой Эммы, когда та услышала эти сногсшибательные новости от Снежки. Лерой навострил уши.

\- Заболела, - Эмма уже подпрыгивала от нетерпения. - Можно чуть быстрее — она там одна.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - решительно объявила Бабушка, выходя из-за прилавка. - Чтобы Регина...

 

\- Плишла позлорадствовать? - болезнь никак не улучшила характер Регины.

\- Всё та же язва, - Бабушка произнесла это неожиданно ласково. - Не хорохорься, а приляг. Я постарше многих и ты была ещё ничего — не сильно злее своих предшественников на королевском троне.

\- Ладно, - Эмма застегнула куртку. - Я пошла за Вейлом. Он конечно заноза в заднице ещё та но хороший врач.

Регина поморщилась.

\- Зря я провела сюда телевидение… Он и раньше был тот ещё тип, а после просмотра сериала «Доктор Хаус»…

 

Когда Эмма вернулась с Вэйлом в дом мэра им открылась умилительная картина — окончательно утонувшая в пледе Регина и Бабушка кормящая отставную Злую Королеву супом с ложечки. Вэйл мерзко захихикал, а Миллс зло сверкнула глазами на вошедших. Эмма подтолкнула доктора в спину.

\- Если что лишнего сболтнёшь… Думаю тебе пойдёт двухдневная щетина и я подарю тебе трость — такую же красивую как у Голда.

\- Я ему свою отдам.

Эмма и Вэйл одновременно повернулись.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, Румпель?

Тёмный, с ироничной улыбкой, развёл руками. 

\- Что я не могу навестить старую подругу? И предложить свою помощь — но вижу тут и без меня помощников хватает. Выздоравливай, Регина. Увидимся. - Голд раскланялся и испарился.

 

\- Это я виноват…

\- Киллиан, а ты то тут причём?!

Регина проглотила последнюю ложку супа. Бабушка аккуратно промокнула Злой Королеве губы салфеткой. 

\- Мовская прогулка… С Генри.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Крюк. - Видно продуло.

\- Всё. Все вышли отсюда, - Вэйл, который терпеливо ждал окончания королевской трапезы, поднялся с подлокотника кресла. - Я должен осмотреть больную.

 

СПАСИБО, КЭП

 

Ветер был действительно пронзительно холодный и стал только злее. Эмма нахохлилась и поглубже засунула руки в карманы. Крюк стоял в своей излюбленной позе — плащ нараспашку, рубашка на груди расстёгнута, открытый всем ветрам. Эмма, который раз подумала, что её возлюбленный остался во многом мальчишкой — несмотря на возраст и всё, что случилось с ним за долгую жизнь. 

\- Как там Генри?

Эмма шмыгнула носом. «Этого ещё не хватало!»

\- Вроде в порядке.

Крюк задумчиво улыбнулся.

\- Крепкий пацан. Весь в отца.

Эмма который раз подумала, что такое может быть только здесь, в Сторибруке — её нынешний возлюбленный учил править кораблём её первую любовь и отца её сына, когда Нил сам был ещё ребёнком, а мачеха их, её и Нила, сына формально является ей, Эмме, бабушкой... Эмма даже головой помотала — как любит повторять Лерой — без бутылки не разберёшься. 

Наконец, в дверях показался Вэйл и поманил Эмму к себе.

\- Пока, Киллиан.

\- Ты так и собираешься с ней сидеть?

\- Она мать моего сына.

Крюк только иронично скривил губы.

\- Только представь, как это звучит со стороны… Ладно. Увидимся.

 

\- В лёгких чисто. Так что это обычная простуда, - Вэйл вручил Свон несколько заполненных бланков. Эмма могла убедиться, что у врачей чудовищный почерк в любых мирах. - Пусть отлежится несколько дней и не забывает принимать лекарства.

\- Я за этим прослежу.

 

КТО БУДЕТ СТОРОЖИТЬ СТОРОЖА?

 

\- Ты так и собираешься нянчиться со мной, - проворчала Регина. - А с кем сейчас Генри?

\- Не беспокойся. С бабушкой и дедушкой.

\- Тут Зелина заглядывала. На минутку.

\- Не стоило ей. У неё маленькая Робин.

Регина усмехнулась.

\- Сказала, что не такая уж я и зелёная…

Эмма рассмеялась и… оглушительно чихнула.

\- Та-ак, - проворчала Миллс. - Этого нам ещё не хватало…

 

МАМЫ ВСЯКИЕ НУЖНЫ...

 

Когда Генри, в марлевой маске, появился на пороге гостиной в доме Миллс то перед его взором предстала забавная картинка — обе его мамы сидели на диване. Регина в пижаме, забралась с ногами на сиденье, а Эмма в толстом и тёплом халате - закутавшись в плед с ног до головы. Обе поминутно выдёргивали очередную салфетку из коробки — весь пол и журнальный столик был в белых бумажных комочках. 

\- И как вы, мамы?

\- Пвеквасно, - шмыгнула носом Эмма. - Не стоило тебе приходить…

\- Что смотрите? - Генри уселся в кресло.

\- «Унесённые ветром» - ответила ему Регина.

\- Хорошее кино, - одобрил Генри.

Эмма выдернула очередную салфетку из коробки, вытерла глаза и звонко высморкалась. Регина выпутала руку из пледа — один взмах и раздался лязг дверцы холодильника. В гостиную вплыла очередная бутылка пива.

\- Ладно, я пойду. Вижу, что вы неплохо проводите время на больничном, мамы. Пока.

\- Застегни куртку - ветренно! - крикнула вслед сыну Эмма.

\- И шарф, закрой горло шарфом! - вставила свои пять центов Регина.

Они переглянулись.

\- С вами хорошо, госпожа мэр.

\- И с вами неплохо, шериф.

\- Жалко, что это счастье будет недолгим…

\- Ага. Послезавтра на работу. Пока твоя мама не превратила мэрию в руины…

\- Она может…

\- Прозит.

\- Прозит.

Регина и Эмма чокнулись бутылками с пивом и продолжили смотреть фильм. Эмма, с задумчивой улыбкой положила голову мэру на плечо. Та только усмехнулась каким то своим мыслям. «Жизнь всё-таки прекрасная и удивительная штука. Несмотря ни на что.»

 

 


	7. МАГИЯ И ПИРОЖКИ

Я К ВАМ ПРИШЛА СЕГОДНЯ С ПИРОЖКАМИ!  
  
Секретарь Регины подняла голову от клавиатуры и успела увидеть как из белого вихря появляется шериф и Спасительница Сторибрука Эмма Свон. Но не это заставило женщину открыть рот от шока. Костюм Эммы… Короткая пышная юбочка, высокие каблуки, туго затянутый корсет и грудь чуть не выскакивает наружу при ходьбе — Свон шла, развратно вихляя бёдрами и в такт небрежно покачивала большой соломенной корзинкой, висящей на безымянном пальце правой руки. Корзина была накрыта скатертью в красно-белую клетку. По приёмной поплыл аромат свежей выпечки. Красная накидка с капюшоном дополняла наряд. Но если Свон и была похожа на Красную Шапочку то на героиню пошлых эротических комиксов из старого «Плейбоя», а вовсе не на персонажа, переработанной для детей, старой сказки.  
  
Эмма, игнорируя секретаря, направилась прямо к дверям кабинета Регины.  
\- Она, - секретарь нервно сглотнула. - ОЧЕНЬ просила её сейчас не беспокоить…  
  
Каким то шестым чувством (сказался долгий опыт работы у Злой Королевы и могущественной колдуньи?) секретарь поняла, что лучше не настаивать… «Красная Шапочка» обернулась и сказала почти ласково.  
\- Я что не могу навестить свою любимую бабушку?  
Секретарь сочла за благо промолчать и двери перед Свон распахнулись настежь. Она вошла.  
  
Лёгкий сквозняк, заставивший зашевелиться бумаги на рабочем столе Регины, вынудил её повернуть голову к двери. Миллс сняла очки для чтения и сердито нахмурилась.  
\- Мисс Свон, что…  
  
Регина осеклась — и пристально уставилась в лицо Эммы. Та обижено и капризно надула, жирно намазанные алой помадой, губки.  
\- Твоя единственная внучка не может лишний раз навестить любимую бабушку?  
  
Миллс изобразила на лице самую любезную из своих улыбок.  
\- Конечно, внучечка, входи скорей. Прости, заработалась. А что у нас тут в корзинке? Пирожки… Как мило! И горшочек. Видимо с маслицем… А где ты взяла такую прелесть?  
  
Сияющая улыбка прекрасно сочеталась с настороженным, полным тревоги взглядом с которым Миллс глядела на маленькое сапфировое сердечко на тонкой золотой цепочке, что лежало в ложбинке между полушариями груди шерифа.  
  
\- А ты про мой кулончик? Правда милый? Прихватило в лавке Голда — зачем он ему или его разлюбезной Белль? Всё равно она не оценит…  
  
Миллс улыбнулась ещё шире. Но вена на лбу вздулась и запульсировала. Регина заметно напряглась.  
\- И что ты забыла у нашего Мистера Голда, внучка?  
  
Эмма склонилась и интимно зашептала с самым таинственным видом словно поверяя мэру величайший секрет.  
\- Кинжал… Он зовёт меня! Я его нашла! Я разговаривала с ним! Держала в руках, гладила… Ему там так одиноко… Он хочет ко мне… Он хочет, чтобы мы были вместе!  
Эмма выпрямилась с торжествующей улыбкой на губах. И застыла. Словно манекен в витрине… правда, не модного магазина, а, учитывая костюмчик, скорее провинциального секс-шопа. Блестящие, навыкат, глаза и сияющая улыбка во весь, накрашенный алым, рот. Регина напротив, хмурая как кладбище осенью, поёжилась, словно её пробил озноб, выдвинула один из ящиков и достала оттуда кожаные перчатки.  
  
ВОТ ТОЛЬКО ТЕБЯ ТУТ НЕ ХВАТАЛО!  
  
\- Что ты сделала с нашей дочерью?!  
  
Снежка. И Дэвид. Регина уже стояла у Эммы за спиной и крайне аккуратно пыталась открыть замочек. В перчатках это было сделать трудно.  
\- Всё не так как ты думаешь, а гораздо хуже. Стой где стоишь, Снежка.  
  
Мэри Маргарет было рванулась к дочери но Дэвид придержал жену за руку. «Ты всегда был сообразительней собственной любимой жёнушки, Прекрасный».  
\- Что там, Регина?  
\- Магия. Очень сильная. Тёмная магия.  
  
Регине удалось, наконец, справиться с замочком и кулон лёг ей на ладонь.  
  
\- Прости, дорогуша, но это моё.  
Голд. Вполне ожидаемо. Тёмный был тоже в перчатках. В руках он держал небольшую деревянную шкатулку. Регина молча сбросила с ладони кулон в бархатное нутро ящичка. С таким брезгливым выражением на лице словно это было не ювелирное изделие, а дохлая лягушка.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Голд поклонился и молча вышел.    
  
Эмма выдохнула. И положила руку на грудь.  
\- Такой красивый кулончик был... Где он?  
\- Присядь, внучка, - ласково попросила Эмму Регина. - Тебе лучше без него…  
  
Эмма просто обрушилась на стул — ноги просто подломились.  
\- Что со мной?  
\- Что с ней?!  
Опять Снежка. Вырвалась таки от Дэвида. Регина вздохнула.  
\- Передоз… А сейчас она как наркоман после того как действие наркотика почти полностью прекратилось…  
  
Дэвид выдохнул.  
\- Ломка… Что мы будем делать?  
\- Что Я буду делать. Это не героин, а магия…  
  
Регина взяла Эмму за руку.  
\- Куда ты?  
Миллс обречённо выдохнула — но, в конце концов, Свон её дочь и Снежка имеет право знать, что происходит…  
\- В склеп. И вы со мной.  
  
НА КЛАДБИЩЕ СЪЕЗЖАЛИСЬ ГОСТИ  
  
Снежка чуть не упала да Дэвид успел схватить за локоть, удержать. Эмма, всё ещё в своём дурацком прикиде, теперь словно забытая кем то кукла Барби лежала на полу.  
\- Подними её.  
Дэвид поднял дочь на руки.  
\- Куда её?  
\- Положи тут.  
Дэвид уложил Эмму на стол.  
\- И что теперь? - Снежка в страшной тревоге и растеряна. И смотрит большими глазами на Регину с надеждой. Моляще. Раньше бы Регина позлорадствовала по этому поводу но не сейчас. И она давно уже не та.  
\- Зелье. И пару дней ей придётся проваляться в постели. А теперь помолчите оба. Сейчас мне лучше не мешать.  
  
Дэвид взял жену за руку и отвёл в сторону. Регина, сосредоточенно хмурясь, сняла с полки толстый томик, перелистала, сняла с полки один из ларцов. Дэвид усадил Снежку на какой то выступ и сам присел рядом. Мэри Маргарет, как её и попросила Регина не подавала голоса — только тихонько всхлипывала, Дэвид успокаивающе поглаживал супругу по руке. На некоторое время Регина превратилась в учёного-химика. Пробирки, ступка, спиртовки… Наконец, зелье было готово. Регина приподняла Эмму держа её за плечи.  
\- Пей. Лучше залпом.  
Эмма проглотила тёмно-зелёную и жидкость и закашлялась.  
\- Какая гадость…  
  
Регина иронично улыбнулась и усадила Эмму, продолжая придерживать её рукой за плечи.  
\- Всегда рада помочь, Мисс Свон.  
\- Мы отвезём её домой! - Снежка. Решила подать голос. Регина поморщилась. «Ну что ты всё время лезешь в такие дела в которых ни черта не смыслишь?!». Регине всё трудней сдерживаться — временами Мэри Маргарет совершенно невыносима...  
\- Ко МНЕ домой. И как можно скорее.  
\- Почему это? С какой стати?!  
\- У неё не похмелье, Мэри Маргарет! Это магия. Тёмная магия! И это ещё не всё…  
\- Что ещё? - Дэвид озабоченно хмурится и вопросительно смотрит на Регину.  
\- Её всё время призывает Кинжал. Всё ещё.  
\- Но Эмма больше не Тёмная! - возмущается Снежка.  
\- Тьма так просто не отпускает, - вздыхает Регина. - Эмма борется с ней но видимо сил у Свон  недостаточно… С этим я помогу, а пока Эмма приходит в себя побудет гостем в моём доме.  
\- Но почему? - недоумевает Снежка.  
  
Что ненавидит Регина так это объяснять вещи, которые кажутся ей самой совершенно ясными и очевидными.  
\- Это просто опасно. Для всех. Для тебя, Дэвида, маленького Нила и для Генри, в том числе. Поэтому мне придётся запереть её и оградить заклятием. Надеюсь ненадолго — дня на два.  
  
\- О, нашему Тёмному Шерифу всё ещё поёт свои сладкие песни Кинжал!  
\- Зелина, что ты тут забыла? - Снежка ощетинилась, руки сжаты в кулаки. Дэвид придерживает жену за плечи — лезть в драку со Злой Ведьмой пусть и бывшей — не самая удачная идея. Если только ты не самоубийца.  
  
Зелина стоит подбоченившись с глумливой ухмылочкой на лице.  
\- Что-то у меня в склепе стало многолюдно… - ворчит Регина. - Дэвид, забирай свою дражайшую супругу и уходите. Город остался без шерифа. А ты Снежка пока займёшь мой кабинет — только ничего там не трогай! С бумагами я сама потом разберусь. Просто решай текущие проблемы.  
Снежка пыталась протестовать но Дэвид буквально силой вытолкал её на лестницу. Регина обернулась к Зелине.  
\- Так что ты забыла тут, сестра?  
Зелина презрительно фыркает.  
\- А что старшая сестра не может помочь своей любимой младшей сестрёнке? Я тоже была его ученицей и поталантливей тебя!  
  
В ГОСТЯХ  
  
Регина только недовольно морщится и в доме они появляются одновременно — держа Эмму под руки.    
\- Пошли, внучка, - командует Регина.  
Она усаживает Эмму на кровать. Свон пытается протестовать.  
\- Я уже почти в полном порядке! Могу сама перемещаться в пространстве…  
Регина смотрит на шерифа с непередаваемой иронией на лице.  
\- В полном порядке? Попробуй — встань.  
Эмма встаёт с кровати и тут же падает прямо на Регину — ноги совершенно не держат.  
\- Какая ты упрямая, Свон! - ворчит Регина. - Но может это и хорошо… Поможет тебе справиться в будущем…  
\- С чем?  
\- С Зовом. Кинжал так просто тебя не оставит. Ты дала слабину сегодня ночью, а Тьма ведёт себя почти как живое существо и теперь она надеется, ждёт, что ты к ней вернёшься. Она хочет тебя, Свон. Так хочет как твоему Киллиану и не снилось… Это настоящая страсть!  
Эмма слабо улыбается.  
\- Какая я привлекательная девушка оказывается… Даже Тьма не устояла…  
Регина хмурится.  
\- Я рада, что тебе ещё весело… Ты будешь оставаться в этой комнате пока мы — я и Зелина, не закончим…  
  
ЧЕРЕЗ ДВА ДНЯ  
  
Эмма поднимает голову. Она сидела в углу комнаты, уткнувшись носом в колени и обхватив их руками.  По комнате, кажется, прошёл ураган. Кровать теперь годится разве что на растопку. Стены в выбоинах. Эмма пытается подняться на ноги — колени дрожат но теперь она может хотя бы стоять. Эмма решает рискнуть, делает первый осторожный пробный шажок и чуть не падает. Поэтому продвигается к выходу держась за стенку. У входа осторожно протягивает руку — никакого мерцания в воздухе. Значит заклятия больше нет. Эмма всё также по стеночке, короткими перебежками, хватаясь за все попадающиеся по пути предметы, добирается до кухни. Оттуда ошеломительно вкусно пахнет. У Эммы от голода желудок скручивается в клубок и она думает, что сейчас съела бы слона…  Свон весь путь до кухни слышала доносящиеся оттуда голоса но когда входит все замолкают. Зелина, Дэвид, Снежка, Регина, Генри… Который краснеет и отворачивается. Эмма опускает глаза — платье изорвано в клочья. Регина молча набрасывает на плечи Эммы халат. Сама Регина выглядит усталой и  такой измотанной, что Эмма чувствует укол совести.  
\- Ты в порядке, дочка? - Снежка пару минут пристально разглядывает дочь. Эмма молча кивает.  
\- Всё окей, мама...  
Регина обнимает пошатнувшуюся Эмму за талию.  
\- В начале душ. Потом уже за стол.  
  
Эмму всё ещё шатает. Но после душа она чувствует себя посвежевшей  и уже уверенней стоит на ногах. Натягивает джинсы, майка, куртка… Выходит из ванной.  
\- Добро пожаловать назад на службу, Мисс Свон! - с улыбкой приветствует её Регина.  
\- Сколько меня не было в нашем прекрасном мире?  
\- Два дня.  
\- Прости за комнату…  
\- Ничего. Сделаю ремонт.  
  
ЗА ОБЕДОМ  
  
На ближайшие полчаса Эмма опять выпадает из реальности. Она ест. Не за троих — скорее за семерых. Когда первый голод утолён (Эмма краснеет — кажется она забыла о существовании столовых приборов. Такое с ней было разве что в младенчестве — ела, буквально, руками) Эмма поднимает голову от стола и видит, что все ей улыбаются. Даже Зелина. Насмешливо. Регина устало.  
  
Наконец, Свон удаётся насытиться. Такое чувство, что она не ела целую неделю.  
\- Я ничего не успела натворить?  
\- Ничего... особенного… - Дэвид мнётся, отводит глаза.  
\- Ты, кажется, забыл, папа, с кем имеешь дело, - хмурится Эмма. - Я чую ложь за версту. Говори.  
\- Крюк…  
\- Что с Киллианом?  
\- Сломанная рука, рёбра… Он пытался с тобой поговорить, остановить…  
\- Проклятье…  
Регина похлопывает Эмму по плечу пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Ты не виновата. Ты была не в себе.  
\- Тут у нас для тебя подарочек, - вступает Зелина. Она с торжественным видом вручает Эмме маленькую шкатулку. - Пам-пам-пам-пааа! Открывай.  
Кулон. Опять сердечко. Только зелёное. Понятно кто выбирал цвет…  
\- Что это? - Эмма надевает подарок.  
\- Это поможет тебе, - отвечает ей Регина. - Справится с Зовом. Особенно по ночам.  
\- Спасибо…  
Эмма обнимает Регину и целует в щёку. Регина даже краснеет от смущения. Зелина хихикает в кулак.  
\- Ладно, - Эмма одёргивает куртку. - Мне уже давно пора на службу но прежде заеду в больницу проведать Киллиана…  
  
  
  
И ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ С НЕЙ ДЕЛАТЬ?  
  
Обе сестры Миллс стоят на пороге разгромленной комнаты.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Регина.  
\- За что? - Зелина тоже выглядит усталой. Измотанной.  
\- Без тебя я бы не справилась…  
Зелина задумчиво проводит рукой по покрытой глубокими выбоинами стене. Скелет люстры свешивается с потолка, стёкла в окнах выбиты изнутри….  
\- Такая сила, такая мощь и без какого либо контроля… В руках у безответственной девчонки… Мы, не самые последние колдуньи, любимые ученицы самого сильного Тёмного мага всех миров и то с огромным трудом справились с Эммой… Удержали её, а иначе она разнесла бы весь Сторибрук по кирпичику...  
Регина кивает в ответ.  
\- Я ей займусь. Научу как контролировать себя. Своих демонов. А иначе нам всем придётся туго… Кофе будешь?  
\- Буду. А потом отправлюсь к Голубой Фее. Я дочь уже два дня не видела...


End file.
